The Struggles of being a Veela Mate
by Broken.is.my.name
Summary: Harry is sitting in the park one day just before fifth year when he takes a brutal beating by Dudley and his gang. Who shows up to save him? The teenage Veela of his nightmares, of course! Draco, Lucius and Severus come to Harry's rescue Creature!Draco
1. Saving Harry  Duh Duh Dunnnn!

Sitting in the desolate area on the swings all by himself was a small (for his age-group) 15 year old boy with a messy mop of black hair and two extraordinary green eyes. His clothes, though one wouldn't be able to tell, drowned the boy, making him look like a hoodlum.

Of course, knowing who his Aunt and Uncle were, most people wouldn't be surprised. They hid the boy away, the _monstrosity_ Mrs Dursley had had to take in because of her sister.

No, it was better if they didn't acknowledge the boy at all.

Not in public, anyway.

Said boy was currently thinking about his parents and friends, as he watched a mother guide her children from the playground with an absent look upon his thin (much too thin, just ask Mrs Weasley) face.

Not even minutes later, his whale of cousin Dudley and his band of friends came up to the park, snickering about something.

"-Hey Big D! Beat up another 10 year old?" Harry called out, not looking for a fight at all, but truly conscious.

A rather smug look came over his cousin's face, as he strutted up to Harry's front. Bending, he breathed, "This one deserved it, Potter. Much like you'll deserve any beating we give you," Harry couldn't help but notice the bigger boy's breathe reeked of alcohol.

"5 against 1? Very brave," he snorted, standing and shoving his cousin backwards. Due to the alcohol, Dudley stumbled and landed on his ass.

Grumbling, "You're going to pay for that one, _Potter_," Dudley rose drunkenly to his feet as his gang surrounded him.

Recognizing his mistake, Harry's eyes widened and he turned to run when a hand landed on his shoulder. He winced, pulling himself out the grip only to find himself face-to-face with one of the Gang.

"_Oh No!"_ he whimpered in his mind, falling into himself as the first blow came.

It doubled into his stomach, making him grit his teeth. The next was a kick to his shin, then another punch to his side. It kept going until he was dizzy and he couldn't struggle.

He fell limp in his cousin's assault, his vision and hearing becoming affected until he felt ready to pass out.

Just as his vision did go black, he heard a loud crack then several yells. He thudded against the ground, and just barely managed to catch the sight of duo head's of platinum blonde hair and steely grey eyes, with a patch of dark hair and obsidian eyes to match.

"_No…_" he managed to ground out before finally falling into the black depths of unconsciousness.

S L Y T H E R I N P R I N C E S S 1 9 9 3

Draco Malfoy watched the scene before him with avid attention; unsure of whom the Oaf was harassing. In silence, he kept his wand handy just in case.

"_You're going to pay for that, Potter,"_ the Oaf's voice floated to his ears full of contempt.

He reeled back.

Potter?

As in, Harry Potter? No, surely that couldn't be right. Potter had the perfect life, pampered and spoilt-

Dragged out of his thoughts by a distressed whimper, he watched the small boy being lifted by the collar of his ragged old shirt, drawing in a hissed breath when he saw the Oaf had not been mistaken.

Potter.

He whispered, "_Expecto Patronum!_", at which point a large Boa constrictor shot out from the end of his wand, before mentally thinking, **Go to uncle Sev, tell him where I am and then find my Father! Tell them both what is happening!**

He then watched as the group of 5 began to pummel Potter, who gave several more distressed yells and other noises.

Dudley, as Draco found out, was just about to land another blow on the Boy-Who-Lived when two _pop!_'s came out of nowhere.

He chuckled at the sight his two father's made, before stepping out to stand between them. Between the three of them, they knocked all the boy's off Potter and managed to put the battered boy to sleep.

As they disapparated, Draco saw Potter's wand and bent to pick it up. Sneering at the group once more, he turned on the spot and disappeared.

Sev and his Father weren't having much luck waking his Nemesis and secret desire.

_Fuck_, he thought.

S L Y T H E R I N P R I N C E S S 1 9 9 3

Harry groaned softly, and opened his eyes. Everything was blurry and he couldn't feel his glasses. Groaning again, he made to sit up only to be pushed back down.

When he heard the voice of whoever was taking care of him, he stopped breathing.

"Lie down, Mr. Potter, and allow me to tend your wounds. They are quite serious, and I do not like what I found," came the soft, smooth but deadly tones of Severus Snape.

He only managed to mumble out a soft, "Yes, Sir." Before he allowed Snape to touch him again, healing his wounds and documenting all of his past medical problems.

He saw the dark haired man's eyebrow's furrow into a curved line, before he actually let out a growl, making Harry jump.

"What is it, Severus?" a new voice joined the room. One he liked almost as much as Snape's.

"I found more than the injuries those muggles forced him to endure, Lucius," the man hissed, thrusting the piece of parchment at the blonde man.

A look of fury came over the man's face, before he looked at Harry.

Harry Gulped.

S L Y T H E R I N P R I N C E S S 1 9 9 3

Draco watched his father and godfather work on Potter's injuries, always staying out of his side.

"What is it, Severus?" he watched his father walk over to his godfather, who growled before answering:

"I found more than the injuries those muggles forced him to endure, Lucius," as Sev thrust the parchement over to his father.

He didn't like what he saw.

"They _starved_ you?" Draco asked, incredulously, "They broke your bones? Beat you? Don't you know how to defend your-"

The boy only turned to his side, away from them, and curled up into a ball.

Draco scowled, sitting on the edge of the bed, "Potter. Look at me."

"No." came the muffled refusal.

"Potter."

"Fuck off, Malfoy." Both Malfoy men smirked.

"Potter, look at me."

"NO, Malfoy," he growled, before adding, "And before you both smirk again, I'm speaking to Draco."

Seconds later, a much more muffled but still heard, "Bastards.."

"Potter! Damnit, look at me!" Draco bent down to speak into his ear, "We cannot help you if you won't talk to us."

He didn't even need to conceal the blind fury he felt at Potter's treatment. Nobody deserved that.

Not even him.

Once again, Potter refused him. This gained a chuckle from his father, who turned and beckoned Severus before leave the room.

Draco only glared at their backs, but knew his father's thoughts.

Maybe Harry wouldn't mind talking to him if the two older men weren't in the room.

Lucius Abraxas Malfoy had never been more wrong.

S L Y T H E R I N P R I N C E S S 1 9 9 3

Harry scowled. Why weren't they leaving him alone? It hurt to speak, to even move!

"Malfoy, just go away!" he finally yelled, throwing off the covers and tossing Malfoy off the bed. He glared at the other boy before his gaze softened a bit and he whispered, "Please, just leave me alone…It's nothing I can't deal with, Malfoy. I've done it before."

He could this infuriated the other boy, because Malfoy's jaw set and he stood up abruptly.

"What do you mean, you've done it before?" he snarled, coming closer and grabbing Harry's shoulders. At the roughness, Harry couldn't help but let out a strangled noise, pushing at the other boy's chest to push him away. Malfoy didn't notice his efforts, only tightened his grip until Harry let out a whimper of distress, the pain evident in his eyes.

S L Y T H E R I N P R I N C E S S 1 9 9 3

Draco hissed out a breath, slamming the door to the bedroom in which Potter resided. Both older men, blonde and black alike, looked at him questioningly.

He glared at the them before he began his rant.

"He's apparently done this before! He's been bloody abused and _Dumbledore_-" he spat the name, "Thinks it's safe for him there?"

The two men glanced at each other, wondering what could have upset the young blonde.

"-Not only has he been starved and beat, tied up and forced to act like a house-elf, he's been _raped_!" he ended on a loud roar, forcing both older men to back away from. Lucius, being the Dominant partner in his relationship with Narcissa, knew exactly why his son was acting the way he was.

Potter was his Veela mate.

He looked at Severus without his son noticing as he continued his rant, his lips forming the words '_Veela business_'. Severus nodded and watched in amusement at the young Veela before them.

They ducked when he picked up two plates and tossed them at them.

"Lucius, has your son reached his inheritance yet?"

"SEVERUS!"

"No, not yet, Severus. He will this summer, however."

"FATHER!"

"What?" they both answered him.

He only snarled at them and began to pace, while they slipped away to talk. He didn't notice.

S L Y T H E R I N P R I N C E S S 1 9 9 3

Harry sank down into the covers, petulantly glaring at the three before him. Snape had his hands tucked into his pockets, Malfoy Sr had his arms cross and Malfoy Jr held onto his wand, which had Harry weary of him.

"Draco, do put your wand away. Do not scare the boy," Snape muttered as he observed the small boy before them. A glance sideways told him the blonde Veela complied, but not willingly.

"Mr Potter," Malfoy Sr spoke, "We need some memories, if you please. We, as in, Severus and I, are going to the Ministry to ask if we may house you during the summer to keep you away from those filth."

Harry only glared harder, making the older men sigh.

"I will take them by force, Potter," Snape threatened, but somehow he didn't care. He was going to die, anyways. He'd rather feel pain than nothing at all. Even if the pain came from having someone invade his mind.

"Potter, look at Severus," the younger blonde spoke softly, lowering himself cautiously onto the edge of the bed. Harry squeaked and scooted away from him. He didn't understand as Malfoy grunted in frustration and reached out a hand, but he didn't need to as his body slipped into defensive mode.

He went completely catatonic, to the shock of the others.

"Father, Severus, what's wrong? What's happened? Why is he like this?" Malfoy seemed almost desperate, in Harry's opinion.

"Draco, you reached out too quickly. His body slipped into his memories and is only doing as those muggles practically trained him to do. Your mate will be fine," his father soothed, drawing the younger away from Harry's side.

Wait…

_Mate?_

XxxxX

**I hope this attempt at a new story isn't bad. :D In fact, I hope you enjoy it!**

**Please review!**

**Thanks!**

**S L Y T H E R I N P R I N C E S S 1 9 9 3**


	2. Explanations Part 1 unrelated to part 2

Four weeks had passed in the Malfoy home, with two Veela men who were forced to deal with an enraged Veela mother after she found out the extent of her son's mate's injuries at the hands of his so called muggle 'Family'. Both men were injured in her fury, and she allowed no one close to the dark haired boy as she curled around him protectively, cooing softly in his ear.

Draco, as Harry had come to know him, seemed to be irritated at his mother's behaviour but allowed it as it seemed Harry didn't mind. He also knew Harry had never coddled in such a way, and decided to let his mate soak in the love and affection. Merlin only knew what Lily and James Potter would do if they found out their son was being treated in such a way.

Harry took his dinner in the room Lucius had given him, while the other four ate in the dining room. Narcissa was tense and agitated, wanting to get back to Harry's side, while Lucius and Severus spoke in low voices about speaking to their Lord about the young Lord Potter and living arrangements. Draco only shook his head and watched his family, itching to get back to the Veela mate who was cooped up.

It was that night when Harry woke screaming and sobbing in pain that Narcissa truly showed her fury. Her Veela magic protected the screaming boy as she battled the Dark Lord, her husband and mate, and her brother in law, her eyes alit with hatred. Never had the three men ever seen her so protective of anyone, and when the boy came to face the three, calling for his Cissa, did the Dark Lord suck in a breath and lower his wand.

Harry was covered in dark bruises that just wouldn't fade, welts covered his upper torso and there were many infected cuts and slices made from a knife or some other kitchen tool. Upon personal examination, Voldemort found many of the scratches were from a woman's fingernails. He also grew enraged at the boy's treatment, even if they were enemies.

The bald man demanded to know the address to Harry's relatives, and ended up shouting when the boy refused to indulge him. It simply wasn't possible, he found out. Only Dumbledore would be able to give the address to him, because Dumbledore himself had placed all the wards and set up securities that would inform him if the boy were to be fatally injured.

Three weeks later, just two weeks before they were to return to school, Hedwig appeared, flying through all the wards to the astonishment of the Manor residents. Blaise Zabini and Pansy Parkinson, Theodore Nott and CrabbeAndGoyle had come to stay with them until school resumed on September first.

It was up to Lucius to explain why the five other teens couldn't just walk up to Harry and begin a conversation. With the Saviour being Draco's mate, and both Draco's and Narcissa's instincts in full hyper-mode, few would be able to get close to the boy without fear of being injured or worse, killed. He also explained that while Harry was Draco's mate, even Draco was having a hard time being allowed to spend any amount of time with him because of Narcissa.

O.o.O.o.O

**Sorry for the shortness! I love the beginning of this story already and lemme tell you! I think it'll be a good one! But, alas, I have few good idea's for this story as my mind is running in hypermode for 'Midnight Surprises and Lifetime Commitments'. I'll try to make it a longer update next time!**

**Au Revoir,**

**SlytherinPrincess1993**


	3. Important Author Update

**Font:** Times New Roman

**Letter Size: **14pt

No spacing.

Authors Note:

Hola, mi compadres!

I am working to write new chapters for five of my stories at the present moment; I wanted to have this Author's Note up sooner, but it's been hard doing a lot lately.

Reason for me not updating as often as I've promised is because I've not been getting enough sleep, so I'm pretty lethargic. I HAVE been to see a professional about this, and said professional believes I'm suffering from **Post Tramatic Stress Disorder** and **Paranoia**, mixed with some mild **Schizophrenia**. 

http : / www . helpguide. Org / mental / post _ traumatic _ stress _ disorder _ symptoms _ treatment . htm

^^^^ Take the spaces out and read up on the Disorder, if you want!

Currently, I'm being looked at by a doctor before we begin experimenting with medication.

I WILL update when I am rested up a bit and get the urge. For now, I hope you readers (new/old) enjoy the updates I've done and will continue to wait patiently.

It is taking a toll not only on my mental health, but my physical health as well. And, well, living at home with an over-bearing father who thinks there's nothing wrong when EVERYTHING's wrong…. Yeah. I don't think I'll be helped any time soon, seeing as he _**refuses**_ to take me to a doctor; He says I don't need it.

Anyway,

Au Revoir,

Avery Athena Black. ^_^

**Stories To Be Updated** _(Listed Below)_

The Struggles of being a Veela Mate –

Nature's Gift –

Midnight Surprises and Lifetime Commitments –

Broken In Pieces I –

It's Not Easy –

**Stories To Be Taken Down, Re-Edited and Re-Posted **_(Listed Below)_

Like A Virgin –

Malfoy's Darkest Desires –

After His Death –

**Stories To Be Edited/Posted Before November 2012**

Untitled – **Description**: Prequal to _After His Death_ and Sequal to _Mauraders Era_ (Lucius and James), this is the story of Draco and Harry. Rivals in school, they fought the growing attraction that they'd felt since the first meeting in Madam Malkin's shop. As they go through Hogwarts years 1-7, they find out more about their two families than they ever thought possible; Like, why is it that the Heirs of both families are ALWAYS soul-mates?

Welcome To My Life: Part One – **Description: **Prequal to a currently in-progress story, and the first of 3, this is the story of Abraxas, Lucius and Draco Malfoy. Exactly in that order. It starts with Part One (I), Abraxas Malfoy. His story of Hogwarts, and then later when he joins the ranks of the First Generation of Death Eaters. Then, his marriage and the birth of his heir, Lucius. Up Until His Death.

Sacrifices Must Be Made: Part Two – **Description: **Sequal to WTML, it retells the ending of Abraxas' sad story and the beginning of Lucius' own. From tormented young child to strong Malfoy Patriarch, follow Lucius through his own time in the Death eater's ranks and the birth/early life of his only son and heir, Draco Lucius Malfoy.

The Fall From Grace: Part Three – **Description: **TFFG is the end of the Malfoy Men Trilogy. Draco Malfoy is in danger of following his father and grandfather's world-wary steps, but meets the Boy Who Lived, and decides to change his families tune of life. It takes hard work, and much guidance from his godfather, but to win the affection of Harry Potter, it's all worth it. Unfortunately, it's not as easy as he first thought.

I hope you enjoy the upcoming instalments!

I shall leave you now to your wonderful thoughts, and I will begin reviewing and upgrading Story Quality immediately.

:p


End file.
